


Pressing Glyphs

by wraith816



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-29
Updated: 2006-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wraith816/pseuds/wraith816
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The DHD made them do it. A PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pressing Glyphs

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to lunachickk for the beta.

All of Jack's objections up and die the moment Daniel pushes him back against the DHD, his ass hitting the buttons, explaining the sound of chevrons locking. Fuck not doing this off world; fuck regulations. Fuck it all, 'cause this place is deserted and Carter and Teal'c are at least a couple hours' hike from the 'gate. It's the safest they'll ever be, safer even than home maybe, with no NID, no Kinsey, no prying eyes to throw the book at them. And with the glyphs pressing against his ass and his hands grabbing the edges of the DHD behind him, Jack isn't really in a position to argue, not when Daniel's got that predatory-affectionate-horny smile on his face. Nope, Jack's not gonna complain and be the one to spoil Daniel's fun. All he can do is sit back and enjoy, and hope that the DHD isn't actually _dialing_ some place.

Daniel's hands are on his arms now, strong fingers curling firmly around Jack's biceps, tracing upwards to rest a moment on Jack's shoulders before moving down to Jack's chest. It's different, having Daniel touch him out here like this, in broad daylight, when he's so used to keeping anything intimate in locked bedrooms, the shades drawn against the world. Yet it's familiar as well, because Jack knows these hands, probably better than he knows his own. Daniel's fingers have brushed over all of Jack’s skin, have wrapped around Jack's cock and stroked him to orgasm, have slid inside Jack's mouth where the rough pads could catch a little against Jack's tongue. Jack wants those fingers on his skin now, wishes that they had the time to strip down and make the most of their little off world interlude.

But Daniel's hands are moving down, over Jack's stomach and hips and thighs, and Jack gives up on trying to think. Daniel's peering at him now, that smug 'look what I did' glint in his eyes as he slowly sinks to his knees in front of Jack, pushing Jack's legs apart as he goes down. And then those fingers are opening the buttons of Jack's BDUs and slipping inside Jack's briefs and carefully taking out Jack's already hard cock, exposing it to the cool air. Jack bites his lip to keep from coming on the spot, because it's been ten days, ten long, frustrating off world days since they've touched like this, and Jack knows he won't be lasting very long.

Daniel's face is close, so very close to Jack's cock; he can feel Daniel's even breathing against his heated skin. He wants to thread his fingers through Daniel's hair, to guide Daniel's mouth to his prick, but he doesn't dare move. And then, yes, Daniel's tongue, oh, the tip of Daniel's tongue is tracing the length of Jack's rigid dick from base to head, lapping up the pre-come that's already started to leak. Now broad, flat licks all over Jack's cock, like Daniel can't get enough of the taste of Jack. And then swirls over the head again, before finally, _finally_ , he takes Jack into his mouth, sucking hard just like Jack likes it. _Fuck_ that's good, good enough to make Jack whimper out loud, though he'll deny it later when Daniel calls him on it.

Jack's been passive up until now and Christ, he needs to touch Daniel, needs to stroke and fondle and urge him on. He pulls his right hand from its white-knuckled grip on the DHD and runs his fingers through Daniel's short hair: an encouragement, a plea for more. And more he gets as Daniel slides a hand back into Jack's briefs, his fingers tracing light patterns over Jack's balls. That's got Jack moaning, low, incoherent noises, almost-words escaping him as Daniel brings him closer to orgasm.

The pleasure builds and Jack feels the familiar sensation of his balls drawing up, of the beginnings of climax crashing through him. Jack's coming, shooting into Daniel's hot mouth, fingers tightening in Daniel's hair, crying out something that might be Daniel's name, might not. Daniel just sucks harder, if possible, like all the come Jack's got isn't enough for him. Even when there's no more, Daniel's mouth is still there, still lightly licking as Jack slumps back on the DHD, his eyes sliding half-closed, satiated.

But Daniel doesn't let him bask for long; he rises and quickly spins Jack around, bending Jack over the DHD. Jack can feel the rough glyphs under his fingers, his stomach, as Daniel yanks Jack's pants and briefs down. And then there's a finger, wet with whatever makeshift lube Daniel had found when he planned this little adventure, and Daniel's stroking intently over his hole. Jack pushes his ass back in a silent appeal for Daniel to get a move on. Jack doesn't care if he looks like a slut; he needs this, needs Daniel, even though he's not going to be getting hard again any time soon. He shuts his eyes, eager for sensation. Then Daniel's fingers are in him, two of them right away, hastily prepping Jack.

And Christ, then the fingers are gone and there's something _much_ better lining up against Jack's hole. Jack's relaxed from the blow job and Daniel slides in easily as he grasps Jack's hips, presses his weight against Jack's back. Daniel moves, fucking hard and fast and aiming for Jack's prostate straight away. And Jack's thrusting back against Daniel, pleasure rolling through him despite his recent orgasm. The DHD's metal is warm from body heat and smooth against Jack's skin, his hands, his soft dick. Jack knows he's hitting more glyphs, but at this point, that's the last thing he cares about. The only thing that matters is Daniel: Daniel's cock sliding in and out, Daniel's moist breath on the back of his neck, Daniel's fingers gripping his hips almost hard enough to bruise.

Daniel's moving even faster now, letting out little sexy moans, and Jack knows from experience that they'll be done soon. Jack clenches his muscles, knowing just how good that'll make Daniel feel, knowing how quick it'll bring him off. A few more thrusts and Daniel stills against Jack, burying his face in Jack's neck. Jack can feel Daniel's warm come pumping into him, filling up his ass and fuck, this is what Jack lives for, hearing Daniel growl his name like that, lust and love combined.

Jack leans fully on the DHD, taking Daniel's weight for the few moments Daniel uses to compose himself. Damn, Jack wishes they had the time to stay like that, but Daniel gently pulls out all too soon. And then Daniel's cleaning them up with one of his bandanas before tucking his soft dick back into his pants. Jack follows suit, hiking his BDUs back up and turning to face Daniel.

"You're looking smug."

"I just fucked you over the DHD; I think I've got the right."

"Yeah, yeah you do."

"And I'm not the one who'll have to explain the glyph prints on his ass to Janet during the post-mission physical, so..."


End file.
